G☆PC22
is the 22th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the final part of "Becoming Partners Arc". In this episode, Aguri and Juliet becoming partners. In Saban Brands English dub, it's called "Thank You, my New Partner". Plot This is the last episode of "Partnership Arc"; the story is now centered on Juliet and Aguri. It was not yet the summer holidays, and the Oogai Precure Tournament is about to begin in a week. As her friends find their own partners, Aguri wants that Juliet to be her partner. In the garden of Saint Academy, she had seen that Juliet was sleeping on the tree and drooling, she dreaming about Romeo. Suddenly, Rosette comes and was angry, she grabs Juliet's shirt collar. Apparently, she had a injured eye, due the water rocket who sent accidentally toward her. Yet, Juliet was still sleeping, that pokes fun of Rosette. Rosette try hitting Juliet's face for wake up her, but she avoids and hitting accidentally on herself. She's awakes with eyes almost open, she get angry for having disturbed her sleep, she hitting her on the nose and provokes her, the brawl between Rosette and Juliet begins. Rosette begins to jump, kicking Juliet's head and knocked her on the ground, she stomped on the head. Juliet pushed her away, Rosette insults her, and Juliet slaps her violently. She rushed toward Juliet and chaining the blows, Antonio, Romeo and Tybalt noticed they brawled among themselves and concatenate the insults and provocations. Romeo was exasperated by this insane brawl and decides to intervene to end the brawl. Before Rosette and Juliet will make a mess, Romeo sprinkles them with a large amount of water, and order them to stop fight. Later in infirmary, with their almost disfigured faces, Romeo scolded them. Rosette said it is because of Juliet with the water rocket if she had a injured eye, but Juliet replied that Rosette who provoked her. Romeo wants nothing, and added as a Precure, they must make new allies to help them in their fight against evil, and have good feelings of love and friendship. Tybalt give orders to Aguri to go walking with Juliet and stay away from Rosette. Aguri obeys Tybalt's orders, and she and Ai will go with Juliet. Juliet will takes Aguri and Ai for to go in Neo-Verona, located in Italy (her original birthplace). For this, they must take a ferry. At night inside the ferry, where Aguri and Ai are playing together. Juliet is currently phoning to Francisco, she explains that she must return to Neo-Verona for talking about of her past with Aguri. After discussion ended, she go to sleep with Aguri and Ai together, Aguri was curious as how it was Neo-Verona. The next day, the ferry arrived finally in port of Neo-Verona, Aguri was enthusiastic to see Neo-Verona for the first time. They walk in a long marketplace ,and then the into a ruined castle which belonged to her friends during childhood. Inside the ruined castle, Aguri's stomach is growling, she was blushing. Juliet give her food to Aguri, but she threat her that if Aguri thrown food, she sticks her a spanking. Aguri and Ai were scared. After have eating together, Juliet begins to discuss first. Juliet thank to Aguri to saving Romeo since the other day, she talking about now on her past with Aguri. She explains that during her tragic childhood, after her parents were killed, when Juliet had 6 years old, she found the PreCloth which represent a Dragon constellation. She became Cure Draco to make her friends' happiness, but when one of her friends found about her dragon eyes after she accidentally kills the boy's falcon, he broke down and killed himself and his friends, leaving her alone. She realized that she can not remain human because of the curse from her PreCloth, force her into exile. Since the tragedy and the exile, she had slaughtered many Precures in the bloody fights. This explains why she hating the Precures. After the discussion, Aguri offers to Juliet to become her partner. But Juliet refuses angerly, she grabs Aguri's shirt collar, because that for her being a Precure is not fun, and she was afraid that it happens again as in the past, and she hates her own Precure powers as a curse. Aguri apologizes to Juliet for not been able to understand what she feels, Juliet says that she not wants to become a Precure again, and she go away, leaving Aguri and Ai alone saddened. Regina, on her side had looked them and goes away shortly after. The next day, Aguri and Ai tries to found Juliet desperately, they has met Curio, Juliet's friend, she began worry and talks about of Juliet. Curio replied that Juliet is in the vicinity and disguise herself as a boy called Odin avoided getting caught, which surprised Aguri. Suddenly, Syrup and Hades appear behind them, and target to Curio for transform him into a Bull-like Kuraseiza, and begin to attaking the city. Aguri become Cure Ace with her "Love Eyes Palette" to fight. Ace blocked the bull attack with the horns, she riding the bull and make rodeo. The Kuraseiza sends her in the sky, she rushed and kicking the Kuraseiza, Ace using "Ace Shot" with her "Love Kiss Rouge" to attacking. But the Kuraseiza was too stronger, her right arm is broken after she was knocked in the wall, Syrup orders to the Kuraseiza to attaking her. Before Ace was knocked, Draco appears and manage to save her with her Constellation Spirit, and Regina appears suddenly to attaking Syrup and Hades. Ace was surprised that Draco and Regina coming to save her. Regina explains that Draco was freed of her curse thanks to Ace, and she wants that Draco must to face her past. Regina begins to attaking Syrup and Hades, while they purified the Kuraseiza with the combine attack "Draco Ace Shoot", The Kuraseiza becoming Curio again and losing consciousness, Hades and Syrup are anger and they goes away, Draco's Cosmos Piece is restored and purified. They becoming normal, Juliet agrees to become Aguri's partner, she decided to become a Precure again, to fight evil and protect the love and friendship. Aguri was happy that Juliet changes her mind. Juliet has now a good reason no longer to hates Precures, and accept herself as she was. Curio has regained consciousness and does not remember what happened. Now, the DokiDoki Precures and the Gonzo☆Precures are becoming partners. Finally, they go to Japan to participate the Oogai Precure Tournament and reunited with their friends. Major Events ・ The "Partnership Arc" will ended with the episode 22, and starts the "Oogai Precure Tournament Arc" with the episode 23. ・ Juliet explains to Aguri about of her tragic past and her hatred of the Precures. ・ Juliet returned in Neo-Verona after 10 years ago. ・ This is the last episode to have "Bonds" as the opening and "Partners!" as the ending. ・ In the opening, Juliet appears. ・ Juliet refuses to becomes Aguri's partner, but eventually changed her mind finally. ・ Cure Draco and Ace using their combine attack "Draco Ace Shoot" the first time. ・ It was revealed that Juliet disguise as a boy called Odin avoided getting caught. Saban Brands version ・ The dialogue when Juliet had spoken on her sorrowful childhood, she only spoke when she has finding her PreCloth and her meeting with Romeo after she is rejected by the people because of the Dragon Eyes, and some flashbacks of her past is cut in Saban Brands version. Trivia ・ The episode is a bit similar of the episode 7 from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ・ This is the second time where a Precure refuse to become a partner at first, but eventually changed her mind at end. Characters Cures ・ Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Draco ・ Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace ・ Rosette Christopher Mascots ・ Koumori Nazo ・ Ai Villains ・ Syrup ・ Hades Secondary Characters ・ Regina ・ Romeo Candore Van de Montague ・ Tybalt ・ Antonio ・ Curio ・ Francisco Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Story Arcs Category:Partnership Arc